Memories
by Filing Sloth
Summary: Zel's musings on his time with the Slayers gang. Z/A UPDATE: A couple of very minor alterations. The story is done.


Disclaimer: The Slayers are not mine.  
  
The wasteland stretched out as far as the eye could see. In the distance the beginnings of what looked to be a fairly large sandstorm raged. Besides a few pebbles being scattered by the rising winds there was nothing moving in the desert. All of the native life had already taken cover. Everything except for him of course.  
  
This pleased Zelgadis. The storm held no real danger for him given the unusual nature of his body. His blue skin was harder than any leather and was studded with rock as well. He smiled as he raised the hood of his tattered cloak to cover his eyes, the only vulnerable part of his body. Taking one last look at the darkening sky, he nodded. This storm would cause him no delay. He continued on his way lost in thought.  
  
Their time together had come to an end. This time Zelgadis thought that their paths would not cross again. He was surprised to note that he felt a little bit of regret. Time and again he had sworn that his old traveling companions were far more trouble than they were worth.  
  
After all, he mused, wasn't it Lina that had gotten them involved in so many reckless quests to save the world? Not that Lina was heroic or noble by anyone's standards. Trouble on a global scale just seemed to have a habit of following Lina around, and by association, Zelgadis as well. He couldn't count the number of times being associated with her had almost gotten him killed.  
  
Still, there was no denying that with Lina around life was interesting. It had been a pretty dull couple of months without her. On top of that, Zel thought chuckling to himself, he had never had nearly as bad a time of it as Gourry.  
  
Gourry Gabriev, Lina's self-proclaimed protector, had usually caught the worst of any troubles in their journeys. From being used as bait for a lake dragon to being kidnapped by Hellmaster Fabrizzo, Gourry's troubles never seemed to end.  
  
Still smiling, Zel reached down for his canteen. Being part golem, he required little in the way of food, but with the sandstorm now blowing violently around him his throat was a little dry. As he was taking a drink, the trinket draped around the spout caught his eye. He sighed, his good mood ruined.  
  
Tied around the canteen was a pink ribbon with a brilliant blue crystal attached to it. Amelia's bracelet. It was a bit worn from constant handling, but Zelgadis couldn't help looking at it every couple of miles. As much as he hated to admit it, Zelgadis Greywords was lonely. Staring at the bracelet, his mind drifted back to a time that he and Amelia had still been together.  
  
"Is there something wrong Mr. Zelgadis? You've barely touched your dinner tonight and you've been so quiet." Amelia thought for a moment. "Even more so than usual. Are you feeling well?"  
  
Zel poked half-heartedly at the chicken on his plate. It had been prepared by one of the finest chefs in Seyruun, but Zel had barely touched it. He sighed. Now was a good a time as any to get this out of the way.  
  
"I'm leaving in the morning."  
  
"Whaaat? But, why Mr. Zelgadis? You've only been here a few weeks. I thought you would spend more time here in Seyruun. Why are you leaving so soon?"  
  
Zelgadis looked up from his meal that he had barely picked at. He glanced across the table at Amelia. She looked positively angelic. Her dark hair framed a beautiful face and she was wearing a blue gown that perfectly matched her sparkling eyes. Zel noted that those eyes were beginning to fill with tears and he quickly looked back down. This would be a lot easier to say while staring at his chicken. Why did she have to make everything so difficult?  
  
Zel snapped at Amelia. "I know it doesn't mean much to you Amelia, but if I stay here I'll never find a cure for my body. I've wasted too much time as it is. Coming here was a mistake."  
  
Zelgadis immediately regretted his words as he heard Amelia gasp. He crumpled his napkin in his fist as he struggled to find the words to apologize to her. He just wanted to get this unpleasantness over with.  
  
"Do you really mean that?" she whispered.  
  
Zel winced at the hurt in her voice. Trying and failing to meet her gaze, he settled for a terse nod as his answer. For a moment there was silence. Zel forced himself to look up. Amelia was looking at him with tears flowing freely.  
  
Struggling to maintain her composure, she said, "Mr. Zelgadis. I'm sorry that I have delayed you for so long. If I hadn't been so selfish, you might have found a cure already. I shouldn't have wasted so much of your time. I'm sorry!"  
  
The last part of her statement was barely understandable due to the fact that she was now sobbing and running away from the table. Zel looked up in time to see her leave the dining hall. He then looked over at the head of the table where Prince Phil was staring at him wide eyed. Uh oh.  
  
"Nice job Zel" he muttered to himself as he pushed his chair away from the table. For some reason, what little appetite he had was gone.  
  
Zel climbed the stairs to his room in one of the towers. He kept thinking back to the disaster at dinner. How could he have been so incredibly stupid? He entered his chamber and hastily packed his possessions. Perusing his pack and finding everything in order, Zel flopped down on the bed and tried to fall asleep. It would be a long journey tomorrow and he would need his strength.  
  
Zel opened his eyes to see that he was sitting in a field. Flowers of every color stretched in every direction as far as the eye could see. Overhead, white clouds drifted lazily across the sky.  
  
Zel shook his head. This wasn't making any sense. Wasn't he just in Seyruun? Trying unsuccessfully to pinch his rocky face he shrugged. It sure didn't feel like a dream.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis!"  
  
Zel looked up to see Amelia running across the field towards him with a big smile on her face. Before he could say anything she had leapt against him wrapping her arms around his neck. He blushed and quickly looked around to see if anyone else was around. They appeared to be alone in this beautiful field on this equally beautiful day.  
  
Zel looked down into Amelia's loving gaze. She started to say something when she got a confused look on her face.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked as she quickly backed away from Zel.  
  
Overhead, the clouds began to darken, casting a dim shadow across the field. It began to rain.  
  
"Amelia, you know who I am." Zel quickly realized that there was something different about him. He could feel raindrops. He hadn't been able to feel anything this gentle since Rezo had cursed him with this body. He looked down at his hands. They were pink. Hardly daring to believe, he reached up to touch his face. Instead of cold rock he felt warm flesh. Zel smiled. "Amelia look! I'm cured!"  
  
He opened his arms to embrace her, but she quickly stepped back. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she understand how wonderful this was?  
  
Now the rain had become a torrent and the sky was pitch black. A bolt of lightning streaked across the clouds.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but you aren't Mr. Zelgadis. Mr. Zelgadis is perfect the way he is."  
  
Zel's euphoria faded. He turned away from Amelia and began to walk. Why couldn't she see that he was better now?  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis?"  
  
Zel turned back expecting to see Amelia, but only finding his bedchamber. He quickly reached up to his face. His hands confirmed what he already knew to be true. A dream. How strange, he mused. How could anyone want him when he had a body like this? He was about to lie back down when he heard it again.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis?"  
  
Someone was softly knocking. He rolled out of bed walked over to the door.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"It's me, Amelia."  
  
Zel opened the door to reveal Amelia standing in the hall wearing a white night gown. She blushed a little when she saw him looking at her.  
  
"I'm sorry to wake you Mr. Zelgadis, but I couldn't sleep. I felt so guilty about what happened at dinner. I didn't even think about your feelings. I just wanted to apologize again."  
  
She looked up at Zel expecting to see annoyance on his face. Instead what she saw was a strange mix of confusion and sadness. She stood there for a moment waiting for Zel to say anything, but all he did was stare at her with that odd expression on her face.  
  
Zel couldn't comprehend what he was hearing. After all the things he had said to her, she was apologizing to him? He looked down at her and felt a wave of emotions wash over him. Guilt, sorrow, remorse, and even a little love.  
  
"I'm very sorry that I woke you. I know you have a long journey ahead of you tomorrow. Good night Mr. Zelgadis. . .and goodbye."  
  
Zel barely heard these words, but he did notice her walking down the hall away from him. Then it hit him. Somehow, he had managed to screw up again. He would fix it this time though. Zel ran out into the hall and grabbed Amelia's hand.  
  
"Amelia, wait!" he shouted. Luckily, his outburst didn't seem to have awoken anyone else on his floor. Lowering his voice, Zel said, "I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have blown up at you at dinner."  
  
Amelia who was about to start crying again smiled at Zel.  
  
Zel smiled back. "That's better. Come on. It's cold out here and who knows if anyone is listening to us."  
  
Zel led Amelia back to his room and shut the door. He and Amelia sat on the bed both looking a little embarrassed.  
  
"So why did you feel the need to pay me a visit at such a late hour Amelia?"  
  
Amelia blushed. "Well, I didn't want you to sneak out before I got a chance to say goodbye. I also kinda wanted to give you something to remember me by." She meekly held something out to Zel. "You don't have to take it if you don't want to."  
  
Zel looked down to see her holding one of her pink bracelets. He closed his hand around hers.  
  
He leaned close to her and whispered, "I don't know what to say. Of course I'll take it. Thank you Amelia."  
  
Amelia's face lit up. "You mean it? You really want it?"  
  
Zel nodded, smiling at her.  
  
"I'm so happy Mr. Zelgadis!" With these words, she leaned forward and gave Zel a kiss on the cheek. Realizing what she had done, she became embarrassed all over again. "Well I hope to see you. . .you know, if you ever come back to Seyruun. . .I mean if you wanted to come back and see me. . .that is. . .I don't know what I mean."  
  
Amelia was backing towards the door with a big smile on her face while Zel could only sheepishly look down with a grin on his face as well. Zel stood up and walked over to Amelia as she was opening the door.  
  
"I promise that I will come back to you one day Amelia. You can be sure of it." With that being said, he embraced and kissed Amelia.  
  
Zel came back to himself and realized that the storm had passed and he was nowhere near the path that he had been on. He cursed himself for getting caught up in memories as he searched for some sign as to where he was going. Up ahead, he saw a crossroads.  
  
There was a sign were the path split. Looking it over Zel smiled. What a dilemma. The path to the left led to a new country. Surely, there would be some clue about his cure there. Zel shook his head. If he went right, he was sure that he wouldn't find his cure, but he might be able to find happiness. He read the name on the sign pointing right.  
  
"Seyruun."  
  
His path chosen, Zelgadis began to walk.  
  
Notes: I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who took the time to read this. I was really nervous writing this, because it was my first fanfic. It's great to see that people not only read it, but actually liked it. Thank you all. 


End file.
